


match made

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [43]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sounds to me like you need to fall in love with someone new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i like this stupid crack ship so much but here we are

Azusa Tsutsugawa becomes close with Erika over time, being a member of the same cosplay group and all. They join around the same time, and are some of the longest running members. Though Erika considers herself close to most of the girls in her group, she is so close to Azusa that she sometimes feels like it would make perfect sense for Azusa to become a part of her inner circle.

It all starts one day when Azusa needs a ride somewhere and Erika offers to give her one, which means, of course, volunteering Togusa to give her a ride. He grumbles about it when she calls him to make sure, telling her to get her own car and that he isn’t a taxi, but he doesn’t actually say no, which means that he’s going to do it.

“We’re good to go,” she says, as soon as she hangs up.

“Are you sure?” asks Azusa. “I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble! Really! Plus you’ve never met Togusa before!” A sly grin spreads across her face. “ _ And _ you’d get to see Dotachin again!”

Though Azuas has never met Togusa, she has met both Yumasaki and Kadota, the latter being someone she has a bit of a crush on. She is not the only girl in their cosplay group in that same boat, and Erika teases them all equally mercilessly. Azusa blushes furiously at her words, immediately opening her mouth to protest.

“That’s- you’re no fair, Erika! Don’t talk about that!”

“Aw, why not?” she teases. “Don’t you want to get closer to him?”

“What, so Reh-chan and Akachi and Natsue can come after me? You know they all like him too!”

“Can’t you be civil just support whoever wins him over?”

“Don’t you understand the heart of a young girl in love?” asks Azusa, almost pleadingly.

“Sounds to me like you need to fall in love with someone new,” Erika replies. “Someone with a little less competition. Yumachi is still on the market but…”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Of course not.” Whether they’re commenting on Azusa’s lack of interest in Yumasaki or Yumasaki’s lack of interest in 3D girls, neither is completely sure, but it’s accurate either way. The topic of Azusa’s love life is dropped not long after, without any real progress being made, though it isn’t as if she invited Erika’s help in the first place. Erika just can’t help trying to do whatever she can when she thinks a friend needs something from her, even if her assistance is not entirely welcome.

When Togusa arrives, the girls climb in, and Erika says, “Well, some of you already know this cutie, but! Togusachi, allow me to introduce you to Azusa Tsutsugawa! I know you’ve heard plenty about her.”

The driver turns around to say hello to her, but for a moment, he’s silent, staring at her before he manages to regain his composure and speak. “Nice to meet you,” he says, before abruptly turning back around. “So, where are we taking her to?”

Erika watches their exchange with great interest and gives him directions to where they need to go. However, her mind is on something else entirely, and as soon as they’re moving, she starts trying to get a conversation going, one that both Azusa and Togusa can participate in. However, the latter is oddly reticent, all but confirming her suspicions.

~X~

“Was it love at first sight?” she asks later, after they’ve dropped Azusa off and resumed driving.

“Wh- huh?” Despite her not making it clear that she was directing the question at Togusa, he reacts almost immediately, making the situation even more obvious.

“You know! With Azurin! When she climbed in the van, was it love at first sight?”

“What? You like Azusa?” Yumasaki asks, looking up from the book he’s reading, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asks, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “There’s absolutely...I mean...I just met her!”

“Love at first sight!” Erika repeats.

Kadota chuckles and says, “Give him a break, why don’t you? You’re going to get him all flustered while he’s driving, and I don’t wanna die because of something like that.”

“I’m not flustered!” shouts Togusa, proving that he is, in fact, very flustered.

But as much as Erika pesters him, she isn’t able to get any more information out of him. Even so, she’s good enough at reading him to tell that he’s at least attracted to her friend, and with that in mind, she’s already longing to play matchmaker. If Azusa doesn’t want to be set up with Kadota for fear of upsetting her friends, perhaps she might be happier if given the chance to pursue a new romance with Togusa! Erika’s mind continues to wander to all of the possibilities.

~X~

“Tell me everything,” she says to Azusa, the next time they see each other.

“Tell you everything about...what, exactly?” her friend asks, understandably confused.

“Well, I  _ would _ ask about how you felt, getting to spend some time with Dotachin, but since you’re giving up on him, I guess that isn’t necessary.”

“I never said I was giving up on him!” she protests.

“Okay, maybe you never said that,  _ but _ we don’t you think I have a point? About you falling in love with someone new?”

“I mean, sure, it would be nice to like somebody I actually have a chance with, and somebody with a little less competition, but...Erika, what are you getting at? I don’t like the look on your face right now?”

“Azurin~! Please, tell me absolutely everything you thought about Togusachi!”

“Huh? You mean...that driver guy?” Azusa actually takes time to think about it, as if trying to remember him. “You’ve got to be kidding me, he barely even said a word!”

“But do you like him?”   
“I don’t even know him!”

“ _ Could _ you like him?”

“Don’t you think you’re grasping at straws here?” Azusa shakes her head. “I’m sorry, but I really can’t just stop liking someone and start liking someone else overnight. Especially when the someone you want me to like is someone I’ve barely met!”

Erika knows that she has a point, but she refuses to be discouraged this early on. “But what if you got to know him better? What if you had the chance to do that? Would you give him a chance?”

“If it would really make you have to see me spend some time with him, I guess I could,” she says. “But I don’t get why you’re so hung up on this. What, is it because I can’t date Kadota and I don’t like Yumasaki? You’ve got one guy left, so that’s who you’re gonna push on me.”

“Hey, Azurin,” Erika says, getting serious for a moment, “I’m not trying to push anyone on you. I want you to be happy, but...I’m also doing this for him. He’d kill me if he knew I said this, but I think he might like you, or at least think you’re super cute! I just hoped that I could make two of my friends happy in one go.”

Azusa flushes at her words and says, “You think he...likes me? I mean, if it’s that important to you, I guess I could at least get to know the guy, but I can’t make any promises. Remember, I’d be getting to know him for the first time, so I might not be able to stand him!”

~X~

Togusa is both frustrated with Erika and excited when she says that she wants him to hang out with her and Azusa. She can tell that he  _ wants _ to be mad at her for intervening, but that he can’t be completely mad when such a huge part of him wanted to see her again. As for how she’s going to get the two of them to bond, she still isn’t sure, but if there’s really meant to be something between them, she supposes it will all work itself out.

It’s rare for it to be just her and Togusa, but the two of them left Kadota and Yumasaki to fend for themselves before going to pick up Azusa. Still, Erika doesn’t sit in the passenger seat, deciding that she’ll leave that space for Azusa, should the girl want to sit there. And, if not, she can sit by Erika and that might make her feel more comfortable.

“You don’t have to pout so much, Togusachi,” she teases him. “If you’ve still got a face like that when we pick up Azurin, she’ll just be scared of you.”

“What do I care?” he asks.

“You know, you  _ could _ thank me for setting this up.”

“...yeah, yeah.”

It isn’t a thanks, but she decides that she’ll take it. Not long after that, Azusa climbs in, choosing the backseat despite Erika pointing to the passenger seat a few times to let her know it’s open. As the girl settles in, she asks, “So, where are we going?”

“There’s a new cafe I’ve been dying to check out,” Erika replies, and then silence descends on the three of them. Or, mostly silence, seeing as Togusa put in a CD before they picked her up.

Azusa keeps giving Erika pointed looks, as if urging her to make conversation and fill the silence, and Erika keeps giving her looks back, as if saying that she’s done intervening and that it’s up to the two of them to sort things out from here. Togusa remains completely oblivious to their silent conversation.

Taking a breath, Azusa finally speaks up to say, “I really like this album.”

“I would say it’s one of Ruri’s best, but I’ve never been able to play favorites,” Togusa says, the first thing he has said to Azusa today.

“Right? If you asked me my favorite album, or even my favorite song, I’d be at a complete loss.”

“You’re a fan?”

“Yeah! I’m a member of the fanclub and everything!”

Though she’s close to Azusa, this is news to her, and as she watches her get excited talking about the idol, she’s surprised that she managed to keep it a secret for so long. If only she had known, setting these two up would have been a lot easier. The rest of their drive is filled with the two of them going back and forth, even discovering that they’ve talked a few times on some forum.

By the time they get to the cafe, the next phase of Erika’s plan only seems natural, as she smiles and says, “Well, I got a text from a friend, so I actually need to go meet them. Sorry to bail on you, but I think you’ve got plenty to talk about! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

And though they protest as she takes off, neither of them give chase, and she is fairly confident that the rest of their outing is going to go well.

 


End file.
